


Нужен новый внук

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Внуков у Энси трое, но ни один не радует бабушку.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen & Hotakainen Family
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Нужен новый внук

— Мне нужен новый внук! — с порога заявила вернувшаяся из разведки Энси Хотакайнен обоим сыновьям, раздраженно швыряя на крыльцо походную сумку. Ее не было дома всего две недели вместо двух месяцев, но в этот раз она уезжала не одна.

Юха и Юкка подняли по одной брови каждый. Они это уже слышали, два раза.

Первый — когда пятилетний Онни заплакал и отказался тыкать в связанного монстра-суслика ножом. Потом тот же Онни заплакал в десять лет, когда бабушка сказала сжечь тролля заклинанием, и заявил, что станет магом-фермером. Фермеры их деревни обрадовались, а охотники и разведчики, включая бабушку, — не очень.

— Хорошо, мам, чем тебе Туури не угодила? — устало смирился Юха, хотя и сам мог бы составить огромный список вариантов.

— Для начала она сбежала собирать чернику во время разведки… — зашипела Энси.

Юха хрюкнул, стараясь сохранить на лице выражение сыновьей почтительности.

— Не смешно! Я не гнезда выжигала, а следила, чтобы ее не съели. Хотя на приманку тролли хорошо выбегают… — задумчиво закончила она, и Юха решил больше дочь с ней не отпускать. Никогда.

— Твоя очередь братец, — похлопал он по плечу Юкку.

— Ты с ума сошел, Лалли четыре года! — с ужасом уставился тот на брата, а потом на мать.

— Да-да, — прошелестела она, — где мой мальчик? Приведи его.

Сын привел. Энси с сожалением констатировала, что ноги у ребенка еще коротковаты, и он никуда не убежит. И не только от нее.

— Придется подождать. Но так и знайте: если помру раньше, чем выучу смену — вы будете виноваты. Ах да, сынок, — потрепала она по руке Юкку, — заведи еще одного ребенка. На всякий случай.

Туулики дождалась, пока свекровь выйдет и сказала:

— В детстве мне читали сказки о злой лесной ведьме, крадущей детей.

— Ты о моей матери говоришь! — обиженно уставился на нее муж.

— Знаю. Очень похожа, — кивнула она.

Туулики предпочла бы, чтобы ее единственный сын не бегал по лесам, но шансы на такой исход для иммунного мага с характером «где оставишь — там найдешь» были не велики. Деревне требовалась защита. Тише Лалли в семье оказался только его мифический дедушка, сказавший, по словам Энси, за время их общения меньше десяти слов.

В каждое свое возвращение Энси измеряла, сколько сантиметров прибавил в росте Лалли, но тот рос возмутительно медленно. Она даже напекла пирожков и собственноручно закармливала младшего внука в надежде, что от усиленного питания процесс пойдет быстрее.

— Наконец-то мамино сердце растаяло, — сказал Юха.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — ответил Юкка.

— Лалли объявляется любимым внуком? Мне завидно.

— Извини, братец, но похож на маму мой сын, а не твой.

— Хвала богам. При всей любви к маме.

— У нас в роду таких мелких не бывало, — бормотала Энси, черкая на листе и сочиняя стихотворное обращение к богам плодородия, чтобы они или полили ребенка животворным дождем, или послали четвертого внука.

— А у Укко-Пекки? — подкрался Юкка.

— У кого? — рассеяно отозвалась его мать.

— У моего отца, — округлил глаза Юкка.

— А-а-а, конечно, у отца, — Энси сделала вид, будто не сомневалась все эти годы, правильно ли запомнила имя мужчины, которого однажды встретила в лесу. — Вряд ли. Он был крепкий, как Онни.

Энси помрачнела от всколыхнувшихся несбывшихся надежд, жестоко растопленных слезой ее старшего внука. Но тащить в лес шумно плачущего и протестующего ребенка не имело смысла.

— Может Лалли помазать…

— Нет, мам.

Энси воздела глаза к небу:

— Почему боги так жестоки ко мне? Я ведь стараюсь не для себя, а для всех! Но из трех — трех! — ваших детей я получила болтливый клон Анны…

Анна-Мари, обожавшая веселую дочь, добродушно улыбнулась, Юха приосанился.

— … не героическую копию героического деда…

Юха обиделся.

Энси каждый раз рассказывала сыновьям новую историю о том, как познакомилась с их отцом, и почему они его никогда не видели. Но все версии описывали его с самых лучших сторон и иногда включали в себя плавание к неведомым берегам и очень дальнюю пешую разведку.

— И копия Юкки, — закончила Энси пересчитывать внуков.

— Да он же на тебя похож! — возмутился Юкка.

Энси непреклонно скрестила руки на груди:

— Я в этом возрасте уже почти доросла до винтовки!

Спорить с материю было чревато, и Юкка только развел руками:

— Прости, мамуль, а новый внук как-то не получается!

Старого он просто принялся собирать в школу, на случай, если тот так и не удовлетворит бабушкиным запросам.

Когда Лалли закончил два класса, случилось неслыханное — Энси послала за врачом, держась за грудь и объявив о сердечном приступе.

— Это хондроз, — разочаровал ее прибежавший доктор. И накаркал: — Вы еще всех нас переживете.

— Но когда-нибудь я умру, — Энси скрестила руки на груди, подумала и непреклонно их переплела. — Лет через двадцать. А преемника нет. Кто защитит остров? Признайся, ты даешь моей невестке какие-то таблетки!

— Не признаюсь, врачебная тайна. Иногда вторые дети просто не появляются. Никогда, — ответил доктор и с удовольствием узрел, как пациентка восстала со «смертного одра».

«Я старею», — призналась Энси сама себе, глядя на почерневшие от времени дома, которых еще не было, когда она уже работала одна, без сопровождавших взрослых.

В день отправления на очередную охоту, на причале ее ждал Лалли, вцепившийся в сумку в половину себя размером и доверчиво глядящий на бабушку большими глазами.

Бабушка вздохнула.

— Что ж, размер для разведчика не главное. А если не шуметь, то и не придется убегать, — Энси сравнила габариты ребенка и весла и села грести сама. — Знаешь первое правило Тихого мира?

— Замри и замолчи? — спросил Лалли.

— Нет. «Слушайся бабушку»!


End file.
